Nynaeve al'Meara
Nynaeve al'Meara ist eine junge Frau aus Emondsfeld in den Zwei Flüssen. Sie ist anfangs die Seherin, und lässt sich später zur Aes Sedai ausbilden, wobei sie die Gelbe Ajah wählt. Sie ist die erste Aes Sedai, die entdeckt, wie man eine Dämpfung heilen kann, was selbst im Zeitalter der Legenden unmöglich war. Nach dem angeblichen Tod von Moiraine Damodred nimmt sie deren Behüter Lan Mandragoran als ihren Behüter und heiratet ihn außerdem. Beschreibung Nynaeve ist eine kleine, schlanke Frau - ca. 1,62m The Wheel of Time Companion - mit langem, dunklem Haar, das sie immer zu einem Zopf geflochten trägt. Sie wurde 973 NÄ geboren. Nynaeves Eltern starben, als Nynaeve im Teenageralter war Vorgeschichte: Raben. Ihre Mutter hieß Elnore. Sie hat keine Geschwister und ihr Vater, der sich immer einen Sohn wünschte, unterrichtete schließlich seine Tochter im Spurenlesen, was sie zu einer sehr guten Waldläuferin gemacht hat. Nur Tam al'Thor ist ein besserer Spurenleser als sie und selbst die überragenden Fähigkeiten von Lan Mandragoran können sie nicht täuschen. Eine Macht Nynaeve wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Mit sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren begann sie ihre Ausbildung als Doral Barrans Lehrmädchen und lenkte zum ersten mal im Jahr 987 NÄ die Eine Macht, als sie Egwene al'Vere vom Wundfieber heilte. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen negativen Ansichten über Aes Sedai entwickelte sie unbewusst einen Block, der sie nur die Macht lenken ließ, wenn sie sehr wütend war. Nach dem Tod von Doral Barran wurde sie die Seherin von Emondsfeld. Aufgrund ihrer großen Stärke in der Einen Macht, die im TWoTC mit 3(+10) angegeben wird, besitzt Nynaeve auch die Fähigkeit, ein Gewebe sofort wiederholen zu können, wenn sie es nur einmal gesehen hat. Der Graue Mann (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Wie so viele Mädchen, die mit dem Funken geboren werden, erlebt auch Nynaeve ihre erste Berührung der Wahren Quelle durch etwas, dass sie sich mehr als alles andere wünscht. Sie ist siebzehn und schon einige Zeit das Lehrmädchen von Doral Barran, der damaligen Seherin von Emondsfeld, als Doral sie mit der von Wundfieber befallenen Egwene al'Vere allein lässt. Die durch langjährige Erfahrung wissende Frau ist sich im klaren darüber, dass es nur ein paar Tage dauern wird, bis Egwene wieder gesund ist, doch Nynaeve ist sicher, das Mädchen würde sterben. In ihrer Verzweiflung und Sorge heilt sie Egwene unbewusst mit der Einen Macht, was eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden erschafft, durch die Nynaeve sie später immer erkennen wird, wenn sie sich ihr nähert. Dies wird ihr auch mit anderen Menschen passieren, die sie mit der Macht heilt. Verängstigt durch das, was sie getan hat und verwirrt durch das Verhalten der Seherin, die unbedingt herausfinden möchte, was Nynaeve getan hat, redet sie sich nach und nach ein, dass es etwas Böses war und erschafft somit unbewusst die Blockade, die sie lange Zeit begleiten wird. Es gelingt ihr irgendwann nur noch, die Macht anzuwenden, wenn sie wütend ist. Doch die Art, mit allem umzugehen, rettet ihr das Leben. Zwar erlebt sie eine Woche nach der Heilung von Egwene die ersten Nebenwirkungen des Machtlenkens, als sie mit Schüttelfrost und Fieber zusammenbricht, doch ihre Art, unbewusst mit allem umzugehen, rettet ihr das Leben. Doral hat bereits erkannt, welches Potential in Nynaeve steckt, obwohl sie selbst nicht weiß, um was es sich wirklich handelt. Auch Jahre später beobachtet sie genauer Nynaeves Handlungen, weil sie hofft, dass sich Ereignisse wie das mit Egwene wiederholen. Doral betrachtet sehr genau Bili Congars Wunde, nachdem Nynaeve ihn verbunden hat, ist aber enttäuscht, dass nichts passiert ist. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Nach dem Tod von Doral Barran wird Nynaeve zur Seherin von Emondsfeld, muss sich jedoch mit den Vorurteilen der Dorfbewohner herumschlagen, die sie als zu jung für eine Seherin ansehen. Trotzdem besitzt sie die nötige Autorität, um sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Lange Zeit sind ihre Fähigkeiten, dem Wind zu lauschen, zuverlässig, doch im Winter des Jahres 998 NÄ bringen die aufziehenden Ereignisse ihre Wahrnehmung durcheinander, so dass sie nervöser und wütender als sonst auf die Zukunft wartet. Eine einsame Straße (Kapitel) Im Winter hat sie Egwene al'Vere zu ihrem Lehrmädchen gemacht, Der fahrende Händler (Kapitel) da sie unbewusst Egwenes erwachende Fähigkeit spürte, die Macht zu lenken. Wie alle aus dem Dorf steht sie den Neuankömmlingen Moiraine und Lan misstrauisch gegenüber und die Tatsache, dass Moiraine sich während der Angriffe in der Winternacht als Aes Sedai zu erkennen gibt, steigern diese Aversion nur noch. Wütend über die scheinbare Entführung und entschlossen dazu, ihre Schützlinge zurückzuholen, folgt sie der Gruppe, die die Zwei Flüsse verlassen hat, als bekannt wird, dass Rand, Perrin, Mat und Egwene aus dem Dorf verschwunden sind. In ihrem Hass und ihrer Verachtung gegenüber den ihrer Ansicht nach bösen Aes Sedai wartet sie das Ende der Diskussionen des Gemeinderats nicht ab, denn in ihren Augen muss sie die jungen Menschen vor der Außenwelt und vor allem vor den Aes Sedai retten. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Sie verfolgt die Gruppe bis Baerlon. Trotz der eindringlichen und überzeugenden Argumente Moiraines lässt sie sich nicht erweichen und hält an ihrem Plan fest, die jungen Männer und Egwene in die Zwei Flüsse zurück zu bringen, doch der Angriff auf die Schenke, der sie zwingt, so schnell wie möglich die Stadt zu verlassen, Beobachter und Jäger (Kapitel) durchkreuzt ihre Pläne. Nachdem die Gruppe in Shadar Logoth getrennt wird, Wie Staub im Wind (Kapitel) schließt Nynaeve sich Moiraine und Lan an, da die Aes Sedai behauptet, sie könnte sie zu den Jungen führen. Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel) Nynaeves Aversion gegen Moiraine steigert sich nur noch, als die Aes Sedai ihr eröffnet, dass sie selbst die Macht lenken könnte. Sie will es nicht glauben, doch die Aussagen Moiraines über den Ablauf ihres Erwachens und ersten Machtlenkens sind so zutreffend, dass sie sich nicht lange einreden kann, die Frau würde sie nur manipulieren wollen und hätte alle Informationen im Dorf gesammelt. Doch am Ende des Gesprächs muss sie sich die Wahrheit eingestehen und beschließt, alles dafür zu tun, um sich an Moiraine zu rächen, auch wenn sie dafür eine Aes Sedai werden muss. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Nynaeve bereits begonnen, sich in den Behüter Lan zu verlieben, ohne sich das jedoch eingestehen zu wollen, denn er steht für sie ebenso für die bösen Aes Sedai, mit denen sie nichts zu tun haben will. Fußspuren in der Luft (Kapitel) Sie verfolgen die jungen Leute aus Emondsfeld und Nynaeve ist in ständiger Angst um Egwene, da sie von Moiraine weiß, dass diese nur Rand, Perrin und Mat aufspüren kann. Als Moiraine sie über das Finder-Gewebe aufklärt, mit dem sie alle drei ausgestattet hat, und darüber, dass zwei der jungen Männer ihre Münze verloren haben, ist Nynaeve nur noch besorgter. Nach einigen Tagen auf der Caemlyn-Straße kommen sie jedoch in die Nähe eines der jungen Männer, und entdecken ein Lager der Kinder des Lichts. Sie wissen zwar noch nicht, wer sich dort befindet, doch als Nynaeve ihren Teil des Plans durchführt und die Halteseile der Pferde durchschneidet, entdeckt sie Bela und weiß somit, dass Egwene in der Nähe ist. Die lange Hatz (Kapitel) Als ihre jungen Schützlinge befreit sind, muss sie jedoch erkennen, dass sie noch tiefer in Dinge verstrickt sind, die sie nicht versteht, als sie die gelben Augen von Perrin bemerkt. Ohne zu wissen, worum es sich handelt, ist sie aber sicher, dass die Aes Sedai dafür verantwortlich ist. Rettung (Kapitel) Sie erreichen Caemlyn schließlich und die Gruppe wird in Der Königin Segen wieder vereint. Als schließlich alle ihre Erlebnisse berichtet haben, wird klar, dass sie so schnell zum Auge der Welt aufbrechen, denn die Nachricht, dass er Dunkle König seinen Blick auf das Auge der Welt gerichtet hat, Die Aiel-Frauen in der Wüste (Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel)), der verletzte Mann im Stedding (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) und der Dunkle König in Rands, Mats und Perrins Träumen (Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) und Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel)) zeigt, wie wenig Zeit sie nur noch haben. Moiraine entscheidet, dass alle mit Hilfe des Ogiers Loial die Kurzen Wege durchqueren und sofort nach Fal Dara aufbrechen werden. Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel) Die Reise durch die Kurzen Wege kostet sie zwei Tage. Kurz vor dem Ende werden sie von Machin Shin verfolgt und können ihm nur knapp entkommen. Was im Schatten folgt (Kapitel) Dann erreichen sie Fal Dara, von wo aus Moiraine so bald wie möglich in die Große Fäule abreisen will. Fal Dara (Kapitel) Dort erfährt Nynaeve auch, dass Lan der letzte, noch ungekrönte König des untergegangenen Malkier ist. Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel) Sie gesteht ihm schließlich ihre Liebe, als Lan nachts in der Fäule Wache hält, doch er weist sie zurück, da er der Meinung ist, dass er ihr nichts bieten kann, als einen Witwenschleier. Die große Fäule (Kapitel) Am nächsten Tag erreichen sie nach einer Verfolgungsjagd mit Würmern das Auge der Welt, wo sie jedoch von den Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel angegriffen werden. Lan stellt sich ihnen, kann sich jedoch nicht entscheiden, ob er Moiraine oder Nynaeve beschützen soll, was ihm zum Verhängnis wird. Nynaeve versucht ihm zu helfen, doch Aginor ergreift sie und reicht sie an Balthamel weiter, der seinen Worten zufolge immer noch fleischliche Gelüste verspürt. Als der Grüne Mann Balthamel angreift, schleudert dieser Nynaeve zur Seite und sie bleibt bewusstlos liegen. Zusammentreffen am Auge (Kapitel) Nachdem sie erwacht, muss sie erkennen, das Rand, der so lange ihr Schützling war, die Eine Macht lenken kann und sie weiß um die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Sie entscheidet sich, nach Tar Valon zu reisen, um Aes Sedai zu werden und ihm zu helfen. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Einen Monat lang ruht sich die Gruppe in Fal Dara aus. In dieser Zeit spricht Nynaeve oft mit Lan, doch er weist sie immer wieder zurück, obwohl er sie liebt, da er ihr nichts bieten zu können glaubt, als einen Witwenschleier. Düstere Vorzeichen (Kapitel) Als ihre Abreise aus Fal Dara kurz bevor steht, erklärt Lan Nynaeve erneut, dass er sie liebt, aber ihr nichts geben kann. Er Schenkt ihr seinen Siegelring, mit dem sie überall in den Grenzlanden Hilfe erhalten würde. Nynaeve schwört sich, dass sie sich für alles, was die Aes Sedai ihr und den Emondsfeldern angetan hat, an Moiraine rächen will. Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Kapitel) Auf dem Weg nach Tar Valon werden Egwene und Nynaeve von Aes Sedai unterrichtet, sogar einmal von der Amyrlin. Doch in der Stadt und der Burg angekommen müssen sie erkennen, dass sie nun nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit erhalten wie bisher und werden von Sheriam Bayanar, der Herrin der Novizinnen, in Empfang genommen. Zur Weißen Burg (Kapitel) Noch am gleichen Tag wird Nynaeve zur Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen gerufen. Die Erfahrungen, die sie im Ter'angreal macht, stärken ihren Hass auf die Aes Sedai noch, aber sie besteht die Prüfung und erhält ihren Ring. Die Prüfung (Kapitel) Nach dreizehn Wochen des Lernens in der Weißen Burg werden Egwene und Nynaeve von Liandrin dazu gebracht, ihr auf die Toman-Halbinsel zu folgen, um dort Rand, Mat und Perrin zu helfen. Elayne und Min erfahren von der geheimen Mission und schließen sich ihnen an. Schulung (Kapitel) Auf der Toman-Halbinsel angekommen müssen sie jedoch feststellen, dass es eine Falle ist und Liandrin sie verraten hat. Nynaeve und Elayne gelingt es, zu fliehen und Nynaeve bekämpft die Damane mit Blitzen, bis ihr Zorn verraucht. Sie und Elayne können sich keinen Reim auf die Ereignisse machen und beschließen, nach Falme zu reiten, wohin man Egwene und Min gebracht hat. Damane (Kapitel) In den nächsten Wochen suchen Nynaeve und Elayne nach Egwene, ohne sie jedoch finden zu können. Beide sind nervös und gereizt. Falme (Kapitel) Schließlich treffen sie auf Min, die ihnen sagen kann, wo Egwene ist und Bayle Domon ausfindig gemacht hat. Gemeinsam überzeugen sie den Kapitän, sie aus Falme fort zu bringen. Ein Plan (Kapitel) Da Egwene bald nach Seanchan verschifft werden soll, beeilen sich die Frauen mit ihrem Plan und können die Sul'dam Seta gefangen nehmen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass der A'dam bei ihr funktioniert. So wollen sie sich Zutritt zum Haus der Damane verschaffen. Schwertmeister (Kapitel) Es gelingt, Egwene zu befreien, wobei sie neben Seta auch die Sul'dam Renna anleinen und so zurücklassen. Doch auf der Straße befinden sich viele Soldaten und Egwene gerät in Panik und greift sie mit der Einen Macht an, woraufhin sofort ein Gegenangriff von Damane erfolgt. Die aus dem Schatten treten (Kapitel) Die Schlacht von Falme beginnt und die Seanchan können zurückgeschlagen und vertrieben werden, während alle am Himmel über der Stadt Rands Kampf mit Ba'alzamon sehen können. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Nach der Schlacht will Nynaeve so schnell wie möglich mit Elayne, Egwene und Min nach Tar Valon zurück. Die Frauen des Drachen (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Nynaeve reist gemeinsam mit Elayne, Egwene, Mat, Hurin und Verin nach Tar Valon zurück. In Sichtweite der Stadt werden sie von Kindern des Lichts aufgehalten. In Panik ergreift Egwene die Eine Macht und benutzt sie gegen die Weißmäntel, und Nynaeve tut es ebenfalls. Verin ist wütend, da sie die Situation friedlich hätte lösen können und die jungen Frauen die Kinder mit ihrem unbedachten Verhalten noch mehr gegen die Aes Sedai aufgebracht haben. Geheimnisse (Kapitel Bd. 5) Die jungen Frauen werden als Ausreißerinnen behandelt und erhalten das Verbot, überhaupt zu sprechen, bis die Amyrlin sie gesehen hat. Tar Valon (Kapitel) Schließlich werden Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne zur Amyrlin geführt, die ihnen erklärt, dass sie für ihr "Ausreißen" schwer bestraft werden, doch da sie sehr viel in den vergangenen Monaten gelernt haben, sollen Egwene und Elayne zu Aufgenommenen erhoben werden. Ihnen wird auch berichtet, dass Liandrin und zwölf weitere Schwestern sich als Schwarze Ajah entpuppt haben und aus der Weißen Burg geflohen sind, und dass deshalb nicht bekannt werden darf, dass sie von Liandrin fort gebracht wurden, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Bestrafung (Kapitel) Allein mit der Amyrlin erhalten Nynaeve und Egwene schließlich den Auftrag, im geheimen nach der Schwarzen Ajah zu jagen. Dornenstiche (Kapitel) Auf dem Rückweg zu ihren Zimmern werden sie von einem Grauen Mann angegriffen, der jedoch von einer unbekannten Person getötet wird. Obwohl sie Befehl haben, niemandem - auch nicht Elayne - von ihrem Auftrag zu erzählen, weihen Nynaeve und Egwene die Tochter-Erbin ein. Drei Jägerinnen (Kapitel) Elaida erscheint und versucht von den drei Informationen zu erhalten. Offensichtlich weiß sie über die Schwarze Ajah und die Gefahr bescheid. Keine der jungen Frauen beantwortet ihre Fragen und sie werden von dem Verhör erlöst, als Sheriam erscheint, um sie zur Heilung von Mat zu holen. Die Rote Schwester (Kapitel) Nachdem Elayne und Egwene ihre Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen bestanden haben, weinen sich beide bei Nynaeve wegen der schrecklichen Entscheidungen aus und diese schwört, dass sie sich dafür an den Aes Sedai rächen wird. Versiegelt (Kapitel Bd. 5) POV * Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt, Kapitel 21, 28, 37 * Die Jagd beginnt, Kapitel 8, 23, 42, 45, 46 * Die Rückkehr des Drachen, Kapitel 29, 51 * Der Schatten erhebt sich, Kapitel 39, 52, 54, 55 * Die Feuer des Himmels, Kapitel 8, 9, 14, 15, 16, 17, 33, 34, 37, 38, 39, 40, 47, 48, 49, 50, 54, 55 * Herr des Chaos, Prolog, Kapitel 8, 12, 13, 14, 29, 30, 37, 48 * Die Krone der Schwerter, Kapitel 21, 23, 24, 31 * In den Klauen des Winters, Kapitel 11, 34 * Die Traumklinge, Kapitel 20 * Sturm der Finsternis, Kapitel 7, 32, 33, 44 * Mitternachtstürme, Kapitel 15, 20 * Das Vermächtnis des Lichts, Kapitel 36, 46, Epilog Weitere Bilder Nynaeve.jpg Nynaeve.png Nynaeve_al'Meara.jpg|Nynaeve als Aufgenommene Saliba_nyneave.jpg tumblr_lx14ryWVJj1r561foo6_r1_500.png|Nynaeve und Lan tumblr_mbf4t1depE1qguvato1_500.jpg tumblr_mcpckmzF081qguvato1_500.jpg tumblr_mhgsqgFkpz1rgl7h3o1_500.jpg Nynaeve3.jpg es:Nynaeve al'Meara Kategorie:Nynaeve al'Meara Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Gelbe Ajah Kategorie:Haus Mandragoran Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Rebellen-Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Andor)